1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a board game, more specifically, it pertains to a board game designed to simulate the full sized game of futbol soccer.
2. Relevant Art
The game of futbol, also known as soccer, is played and enjoyed by millions of people throughout the world. However, there are many people who, for one reason or another, may be unable to play the game of soccer. For these people and others who would like to derive some of the excitement of a soccer game without playing an actual game, game board versions of soccer have been developed.
In many existing board games stationary obstructions are spaced about the board game in such a manner as to impede the travel of a simulated soccer ball. Typically, the stationary obstructions are disposed in fixed positions, having a predetermined pattern, which cannot be altered during play or even between games. Thus, the generally mobile game of soccer is not adequately simulated.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved game board that more adequately simulates the play of an actual soccer game, and which allows for the variable positioning and re-positioning of impediments to a simulated soccer ball used in the play of the game.